


I Told You So

by stabmebeforeyoukissme



Series: Before Now [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabmebeforeyoukissme/pseuds/stabmebeforeyoukissme
Summary: Morgan





	I Told You So

Growing up in his neighborhood Derek had to say no to plenty of kids and yes to all of the adults. From the drugs, he'd never lay a hand on to the teachers he had something to prove. He was in the house by five every night to help with dinner and was never unavailable to either of his sisters.

He was a capable kid but once in a while something happens and makes everyone turn their backs on you. Like a silent, I told you so. 

Kids from another, cleaner, richer side of town had lost the final football game of the season which was no surprise when Derek's team worked furiously, ten times harder than any of them. Naturally, the stuck-up teens would never accept that and decided to start throwing punches, Derek would've bet his entire paycheck that these boys were pumping themselves full of steroids from the brutal way they hit. 

And then he found himself at the local police station being scrutinized by racist cops all thinking the same, I told you so. The grimmest part is he would've lived with his record being dirty, hell he would have preferred it over Carl deciding to step in. Carl, who forcibly made him feel like he had to say yes to every adult until he was at his college graduation and could tell them he'd made it.


End file.
